


A Dirty Mind and a Private Office

by CanYouImagineThat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Lena, Edging, F/F, It's smut but there's feelings at the end, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Reader is technically a switch but is very submissive here, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Submissive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanYouImagineThat/pseuds/CanYouImagineThat
Summary: Reader works for Lena and fantasises about her constantly, what happens when Lena catches her. (Note: reader is written as female).
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader, Lena Luthor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A Dirty Mind and a Private Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure sin but I have just binged all 5 seasons of Supergirl and I am very much lusting after Lena. I thought this piece of smut would make a great first fic on AO3. Hope you enjoy.

Working for Lena was an opportunity too good to pass up, personal assistant and right hand woman to the most successful CEO in National City - who wouldn’t want that? Your plan was to slowly work your way up, eventually working alongside Lena as an equal not an assistant. Of course, the fact you fell hopelessly, desperately in lust with your boss was  _ not _ part of the plan. What had started out as a little crush had quickly grown into full blown desire and to say it was becoming distracting was an understatement. 

You entered Lena’s office and your eyes were immediately drawn to her, so engrossed in her work that she hadn’t even noticed your entry. You stared at her hands, flying over the keyboard. Her slender, skillful hands.  _ What else can those fingers do, _ you couldn't help but wonder, thoughts of those fingers bringing you pleasure flooded your mind before you forced them out.

“Your coffee, Ms Luthor,” you said, getting Lena’s attention.

She softened instantly, the look of concentration replaced with a smile. “Thank you, Miss Y/L/N, you’re amazing”. Your heart swelled at the praise, despite it being your job Lena was always quick to offer praise and gratitude and you revelled in it. Okay, so, maybe your feelings for her ran a little bit deeper than just lust, but that was so not something you wanted to confront right now, or maybe ever. 

Up until recently, you had been proud of the way you never let your fantasies interfere with your job.You indulged in thoughts of your boss during your private, intimate moments. You’d come apart countless times on your fingers with her name on your lips. Images of her on her knees pleasuring you or bending you over her desk to fuck you with a strap on, cleverly crafted in your mind, pushing you to your peak faster than any other fantasy you could call to mind. And then, like nothing had ever happened, you’d come to work and be strictly professional. Well, aside from checking her out. But at least you never got too distracted. 

However, now you were becoming increasingly desperate to make those fantasies a reality. Logically, you knew it could never happen, that Lena would never be attracted to you. And even if, by some miracle, she was, she’d never sleep with her assistant. But still, inexplicably, you couldn’t resist wearing ever increasingly sexy outfits to work. Tighter dresses, shorter skirts, lower tops, brighter lipstick. More times than not you were sure that Lena didn’t notice, or worse, didn’t care. But other times, you could’ve sworn you caught her looking at your boobs as she walked past your desk, or at your ass as you walked out of her office. But then again, maybe that was because you were doing all those things to Lena, checking her out whenever you could. It was your own ego making you imagine Lena doing the same. So you promised yourself to pull back, to stop, to find another warm body to satisfy your urges.

But all that was easier said than done when Lena was so damn attractive. You sat across from her, as she reeled off the list of things she needed you to do before the day was done, you stared down her shirt getting an eyeful of her ample chest. Ah, shit, Lena had stopped talking clearly waiting for your response. “Um, y-yes Ms Luthor,” you stammered out. 

“Miss Y/L/N?” the older woman questioned “Are you okay? You seem a little  _ distracted _ ”.

If you didn’t know better you would’ve sworn that she’d lowered her voice, making it almost pure seduction. “I, um, I’m fine,” you answered, your heart hammering in your chest. 

“Okay,” the CEO responded, sounding less than convinced. 

You breathed a sigh of relief as you thought you got away with that embarrassing slip. But your breath hitched as Lena leaned forward to repeat whatever it was she just said. The movement had given you an even better view down her shirt, and again, your eyes were drawn straight there. 

Little did you know, you were caught. That very deliberate movement had been a trap. A wicked smirk spread across Lena’s face, “My eyes are up here Miss Y/L/N,” she practically purred.

“Oh! I wasn’t, I mean, I…” you trailed off, blushing deep red at being caught. 

“You were. And you have been for nearly as long as you’ve worked here. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

You swallowed hard, knowing you couldn’t get out of this easily. “Sorry Ms Luthor, it was inappropriate … but, um, why didn’t you say something sooner?” You knew you were pushing your luck, but you were curious why Lena had allowed you to ogle her for months. 

“I like the attention,” she admitted “I like feeling your eyes on me whenever I enter a room, I often wonder what you think about … will you tell me?” 

You were shocked. Absolutely stunned. “I, um…” 

“Oh so  _ now  _ you’re shy, after staring down my shirt for months,” she teased, “c’mon, what do you think about?”

“Well,” you blushed even deeper red, “I imagine you pushing me up against a wall and taking what you want from me, or bending me over your desk and fucking me, I think about you sitting on my face, making me eat you out until you come”.

Lena shifted, almost imperceptibly, in her seat. “Oh really, so you like to be dominated,” she probed.

“Yes, sometimes,” you confessed “but I also like to dominate, I’m a switch”.

“Is that right? Look at you, so good, spilling all your dirty little secrets for me,” she murmured “so you think about dominating me too?”

“Yes,” you breathed “teasing you, making you beg for me”.

“Aren’t you naughty, thinking about dominating your boss”. She paused, as though she was thinking about something “I should punish you, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Please,” you practically moaned, breathy and desperate. 

“Come here,” Lena ordered.

You stood up and walked around to her side of the desk.

“Bend over”.

You did as requested, bending over and leaning on her desk, feeling incredibly exposed despite being fully clothed. 

Lena slowly dragged up your skirt then ran her fingertips lightly over the crotch of your panties, making you twitch. “Oh, you’re soaked already, is this all for me?”

“Yes, always, all yours, please,” you babbled.

Without warning Lena brought her hand down hard on your ass, making you yelp. She repeated this a few times as you squirmed from the exquisite combination of pain, pleasure, and humiliation, and soaked your already ruined panties even further. 

Lena reached into her desk drawer, pulled out a pair of scissors and cut off your panties. “Hope you weren’t too attached to those,” she laughed. You didn’t care, hell, they were ruined anyway, all you cared about was Lena touching you.

She rubbed circles on your clit for a few blissful seconds before returning to spanking you. By the time she finally decided you’d had enough you were dripping down your thighs. “Lena please,” you moaned, sounding absolutely wrecked.

“What did you just call me?” she tsked, shaking her head “It’s Ms Luthor to you. And to think, I thought you’d earned an orgasm”. 

“No! Ms Luthor, please, I’m sorry, I’ll do anything, please,” you whined. 

“On your knees then. Let’s see if you can make it up to me”. She pushed you down beneath her desk and spread her legs, leaning back in her chair. 

You could smell her arousal from your place underneath her desk and it was intoxicating. You peeled her panties off, they were soaked just like yours had been, and it was a relief to know she was as affected by this as you were.

Clearly getting impatient, Lena tangled her hand in your hair and pulled your head towards her pussy. You obliged eagerly, getting to work first licking broad stripes up her pussy, hearing her moan softly. Then you focussed on her clit, licking circles directly over it. Her hips bucked upwards and she let out a strangled groan that probably would’ve embarrassed her if she wasn’t so lost in the pleasure. As her thighs gripped your head and her body started to shake, you knew she was close. You pushed two fingers into her pussy, there was no resistance, only wetness. She moaned as you thrust your fingers hard and fast, curling them upwards to hit her g-spot just right. 

“Mm fuck, fuck, don’t stop, don’t you  _ dare _ stop,” she moaned.

You kept thrusting, all while still licking her clit. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, your knees and wrist were beginning to ache but you didn’t care, your only focus was Lena’s pleasure. It didn’t take long for the stimulation to become too much, quickly bringing her to an earth shattering orgasm. She cried out as she came, her body jerking and shuddering. 

You pulled away, sitting back on your heels as you waited for her next instruction. She took a moment, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. She pulled her panties back up slowly, a pointless action since they were clearly ruined. “Oh you’re such a good girl, so good for me,” she purred. 

“C’mon, come here,” Lena said.

You stood up, your skirt still hitched up around your waist. She reached out and rubbed your clit, making you release an involuntary moan. She gently pushed you down so you were sitting on the desk then nudged your legs open. She slowly pushed two fingers inside you, “look at you, so pretty dripping for me,” she murmured, thrusting her fingers painfully slowly.

She kept thrusting her fingers, now using her thumb to rub your clit too. You moaned desperately, feeling yourself getting close to the edge embarrassingly quickly. Lena could feel it too, from the way your walls were fluttering around her fingers. She sped up her movements, pushing you closer and closer, until the very last second when she withdrew her fingers and grabbed your wrists to stop you from touching yourself. “Not yet, good girl,” she breathed “do you feel that? Do you feel that edge? Do you feel yourself clenching around nothing, desperate for me, for my touch, for my fingers”.

“Fuck,” you groaned “please”.

Deciding you’d cooled down enough she returned her fingers to their earlier ministrations, slowly working you back up to the edge. 

“Mmm, so good, don’t stop, please,” you moaned, lost in pleasure.

Ignoring your pleas she pulled away again just as you were about to come. You hit the edge hard, whimpering desperately “please”. 

“Nuh uh, not yet, I want to watch you for a little bit longer, so desperate for me, good girl”. 

Then her fingers were in you again and they were all you could focus on. Your legs were shaking, so desperate to come. You were so wet you were leaving a little puddle on Lena’s desk. Her fingers sped up again and you were hurtling towards the edge for the third time. You were sure she’d let you come this time but yet again she pulled her fingers away at the last possible second.

This edge was the most brutal, “No!” you sobbed, “Ms Luthor, please, please let me come”.

A grin slowly spread across Lena’s face. The use of her requested title, even when you were so desperate, pleased her. She pushed her fingers into you again, thrusting even harder and faster than before. It took only a few seconds before you were on the edge, preparing for her to deny you once again, preparing for her to pull away. But she never did.

“Come for me darling,” she whispered, and you fell apart on her fingers, screaming in pleasure. Your whole body convulsed as your pleasure overtook you. She coaxed you through gently, easing you through wave after wave of pleasure before finally withdrawing her fingers and sucking them clean of your juices. 

You sat there panting as she pulled you in, holding you. “Good girl, you were so,  _ so _ good for me,” she murmured as you came down from your high. Eventually you composed yourself a little and she handed you some tissues that you used to clean up as best you could. Then you stood up from her desk on shaky legs, pulling your skirt back down to cover yourself. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” you said. 

“Definitely,” she replied. 

“Um … was this a one time thing for you?” You felt terrible even voicing it, you had just lived out one of your greatest fantasies with the sexiest woman you had ever seen and you had the audacity to ask for more. 

“God I hope not,” Lena laughed, but quickly turned serious “Look Y/N, I’ve wanted this for much longer than you know, my focus just then was making it good for you based on what you said and how you were acting, but believe it or not I really do have feelings for you. So, this is,  _ we _ are, whatever you want us to be. A one time thing, fuck buddies, friends with benefits, girlfriends - whatever you want”. 

“I, you, Ms Luthor, what?” you stammered, shocked at how freely she admitted her feelings. 

“Lena,” she said quickly, “call me Lena”.

“Lena,” you smiled, “you have feelings for me?” 

“Yes of course, you’re smart, kind, loyal, and so gorgeous, how could I not”.

“But you’re my boss,” you protested weakly. 

“I’m the CEO, I can do what I want,” she laughed. 

“Well,” you considered, “in that case, let me take you out on a date? Would Saturday work”.

“I look forward to it,” Lena grinned “Now, about that meeting”. 


End file.
